bittersweet sympony
by pickingwildflowers2
Summary: a collection of rogue and gambit stories charpter 3 the bartender is up" “I was waitin’ fo’ a special opportunity to ask.” /“Yes.”/“Cheri?”/“ Assssk me now.” I said trying not to slur my words./“But your drunk.”/“Ah’d say yes if...
1. tainted love

**Disclaimer: i** dont own xmen obviously i dont think id be on here if i did...

**summery:** to plot someones death takes time..there can be no mistakes...Bella tries to kill rogue on a very important day and well lets just say rogues not very happy with Remy

**_A.n.:_**this is my first fic ever so please bear with me

"Ah was wondering how long it would take you ta get here sugah." I heard Rogue say with an eerie calmness about her. She slowly proceeded to step out from behind her dressing room door, swinging it shut in the process as my empathy picked up waves of anger and disappointment. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony." She sneered looking down at the blood that currently stained the front of her wedding dress. "Go ahead turn her over its not like you don't know who she is anyway." she continued; as I looked, form her to the blond lying facedown on the floor with surprise.

"Belladonna." I whispered as Rogue laughed evilly.

"Yes. Belladonna. Where were you two planning on goin once I was out of the picture?" she yelled as her emerald green eyes flashed blue.

"What?" I asked dumfounded

"Oh don't play dumb with me Gambit. Did you really think taking my life would be that easy? In case you forgot ah'm a mutant dumb ass!" She fumed angrily, while pacing back and forth.

"Marie what did you do to Bella? And what are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion.

"God, Remy did you ever care about me? This is not Bella's blood so there is nothin you should worry your little head ova. You see Remy, she is runnin in my head I can't get the damn girl ta leave me alone. But at least now… I know about everythin!"

"Marie I-"

"No! It's Rogue. You no longer have the right ta call me that. I can't believe you tried ta have me killed on our wedding day!" She yelled while wincing in pain.

"I don't know-" I began pausing as I noticed her glancing at the gun resting near Belladonna's lifeless fingers.

"Damn it! You made me love you Gambit!" She screamed grabbing Bella's gun she pointed it in my direction.

"Ma- Rogue you don't want to do this please." I tried watching as she bit her lip in while trying to decide on if she actually wanted to shoot me.

"I never want to see your face again." She bit out choking back a sob she settled on throwing the gun at my head as she ran out of the dressing room.

"Marie!" I called out to her as she ran out into the churches parking lot. It began to rain as I came out to her.

"Hey kid aren't you supposed to begetting ready for the ceremony?" Logan asked glaring me down the moment he saw the blood on her dress.

"I need to borrow your bike."

"Sure thing kid, one condition though. You need to absorb enough of me to heal your wound." Logan said throwing her the keys as I approached them cautiously. Even though it was raining, I could still tell she was crying.

"Rogue please listen to me-" I tried stopping the moment Logan's claws came out.

"No. This stays." She said pointing to her wound.

"But stripes-"

"I need a reminder of how close I almost came to danger." She finished calmly as she got on her bike. She was gone. As quickly as it began, it was over.

An:(ok so this is my first story so be nice reviews are apreciated and if i get enough i might continue though i kinda like it where it is and im not gonna explain what Rogue was freaking out about in case i do continue this- iv read so many of these to make shure that i could get the charactures right for all of my other storys- my grammers not so hot so im currently i need of a beta reader if anyone is interested...


	2. a fine line

Disclaimer: dont own x-men:( ( sad day

a.n.: second story so reviews are appreciated there arnt any on my first which is a tad bit dissapointing but what ever its all good still in need of a beta reader

"Mmm" I moaned

"Remy?" A voice asked as I slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Cheri?" I asked vaguely recognizing a bare arm wrapped around my waist.

"Shh…It's alright. You're goin to be fine suga." Marie said her southern drawl thickened with worry as her hand gently caressed my cheek. I leaned into her hand savoring the feel of her skin against mine while waiting for her powers to kick in.

"I thought I died petite." I said in confusion after her powers did not drain me dry.

"Ah'm gonna go an' get doctor McCoy for you ah'll be back." She said almost looking guilty as she turned to leave.

"I did die didn't I?" I asked demanding an answer.

"..Yes, but your alright now everythin is gonna be fine." She replied smiling sadly, as she left.

"Ah Gambit I see your doing well." Doctor McCoy said.

"Dat depends…"

"Well I think now is a good time for an explanation don't you agree professor?"

"Yes thank you hank. Gambit how far back do you remember?" The professor asked gently

"Remy rembers the apocalypse-"I hesitated.

"And?" Hank said giving me a gentle nudge to continue.

"M-Rogue. Remy remembers dat de apocalypse almost killed de fille."

"Yes. But he didn't." Xavier encouraged.

"I gave m'life fo her didn't I?"

"Indeed you did." Xavier responded

"But dat don' explain de fact dat Remy's livin' n' breathin' unless dis is some twisted version o'hell cause dats de only place dat Remy-"

"No, no Remy you have it all wrong my dear boy." Hank chuckled nervously.

"Rogue had heard of telepaths visiting the astral plain and that some had the ability to save the dead- or to bring them back so to speak. When she woke up after she defeated the Apocalypse she asked if she could absorb just enough of my powers so that she could attempt to save you. Despite all of the possible risks."

"De risks?" I asked with a hitch in my voice.

"Possible death for her. Short-term memory loss for both of you, power malfunction, power loss. These were all experienced before when others have tempted fate. Though we do not know if you have suffered any of those symptoms yet." Xavier paused as I tried to charge several different cards.

"Now the effects may be temporary" Hank began once my powers failed to work as I stormed out of the med lab to find Rogue.

* * *

Rogues pov

"Hey Jean, mind if I take some of these brownies to Remy he's probably starving." I asked

"Sure go ahead Rogue. Just make sure you leave some for Scot." Jean replied smiling as I put several brownies on a plate. I turned around only to find him standing right in front of me.

"Remy you shouldn't be up this soon." I scolded placing the plate back on the counter.

I gave him a gentle hug.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked with his body tense.

"What?" I asked pulling back from him in confusion.

"Bring me back." He bit out.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"What- dat you're a selfish little fille! I lost my powers Rogue!" he said spitting out my codename.

"What?" I asked while my lip began to quiver on its own accord.

"You heard me." He continued to yell.

"What do you mean selfish." I quizzed. So much fo gratitude.

"You saved me even though I told you not to- you didn't even care about me loosing my powers." I looked at him dumfounded.

"You know what?" I pause trying to calm my anger.

"What?" He yelled again only this time a little bit louder.

"Maybe- maybe your right-" I paused again to count to five.

"Merde!" He cursed looking at me in shock.

"Maybe Ah shouldn't of risked my life to save your sorry ass. It was the most selfish thing ah'v eva done in my life. It was just a waist of my damn time I guess Logan and Kurt were right about you swamp rat." I spat out venomously as I bit back tears that threatened to fall.

"Rogue I-"He tried as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him.

"Stop- Don't toy with me ah'm not stupid Gambit." I screamed Ignoring everyone else's stares.

"You jerk!" everyone turned from me to a fuming kitty.

"Huh?" he asked confused at kitty's out burst. I tried to suppress a sob as I walked away.

"She risked her life for you!" I heard kitty exclaim.

"What no likes in dat sentence kitty cat. Its about time yo claws came out"

"You don't deserve her." Kitty spat before she came into our room.

"Kitty close p-please close the door." I asked

"Right. Remy you need to take a good look in the mirror taking into consideration that she risked everything to save your worthless life. It looks to me you are the only selfish jerk here at least you could have like shown a bit of gratitude or something. Oh and by the way Gambit- her powers are gone to." Kitty finished slamming the door on him before he could reply. "You're so gonna get over him" kitty said trying to comfort me.

"I always do kitty, I always do." I said finally breaking down.


	3. the bartender

"How can Ah help ya cheri?" the bartender asked.

"Get me a beer." I said chocking back a sob while sitting down on the first open barstool I could find without paying any attention to who I was sitting next to.

"You ok petite?" He asked with some concern

"Mah names R-Rogue… give me anotha beer." I said downing my second drink for the night,

"De names troy"

"Anotha beer" I said with a demanding tone in my voice. Troy looked at me sadly; I gave him a week smile and returned to chug down my third beer.

"You ok cheri? I don't mean to pry but you-"

"Ah'm not yah Cheri!" I exclaimed looking at him pleadingly, he sighed and gave me another beer.

"Ya know yah not gonna drink yah problems away petite so wachu doin' down in N'awlins any way?" I looked from him to the beer.

"Why do you care- better yet Ah wan' anotha beer" I growled looking at my fourth empty bottle.

" Ah don' really ah jus' thought it'd help ya feel betta if ya talked about' it instead o' gettin' wasted."

"It's to late fo' tha' aint it?" I said with a drunken attempt at sarcasm.

"Yeah guess so." Troy said getting ready to leave.

"Ah fell in love with Mah kid nipper." I bit letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ouch that aint good, tell me about' it" troy said sympathetically while I noticed the man beside me tense.

"Ah had to leave him to go with Mah friends."

"And?" Troy finally said after a long pause

"He said he'd come find me after he took care of some family business first." I continued in defeat.

"Did he ever come to find you?" troy asked

"No, Ah came at look fo him 2 months afta', only ta find the bastard kissing some bimbo." I bit out the last part without slurring any of my words. The man next to me groaned as his shoulders slumped.

"Oh I'm sorry cheri that's really sad it sounds like a pretty shitty situation at me" Troy replied as it finally dawned on me as to who the man next to me was. I turned to troy with a horrified look on my face.

"What's wrong Rogue?"

"Ah have a secret troy." I said signaling for him to come closer with my finger. "He's sitting right next to me," I whispered drunkenly. Troy looked from me to him and smirked as he came in to kiss me.

"Come on Cheri its time fo' ya to leave." the man said throwing me over his shoulder.

"No Ah don' wanna Remy." I screeched while pounding on his back in protest.

"Rogue." he warned.

"Put me down swamp rat!"

"You're drunk"

"I don' care put me down."

"Non" he said defiantly as he failed to notice the wicked smirk that now donned my features.

"Rape! Rape!" I yelled as loudly as I could while suppressing a laugh at all of the glares he was now receiving.

"My wife-She's drunk." he said while silently pleading with me to play along. Fat chance.

"We're not married like duh! Uh-oh." I blurted out vengefully as he dragged me to the door

"What's uh-oh?" he asked tentatively.

"Karmas a bitch." I bit out right before I threw up on his upper back.

"Come on Roguie ya gotta get on de motorcycle."

"Marie" I said as I sat in front of him" what's tha' Cheri?" he asked as the bike lurched forward.

"Mah real names M-A-R-I-E" I replied spelling out my name.

"Marie dats pretty." He whispered huskily as I putt my hands on his thighs to steady myself as much as I could in my drunken state. "Here we are petite," Remy said as we pulled up to the thieves' mansion.

"Remy what-oh isn't dat de fille you were buyin' dat ring fo' when bella pulled a fast one on ya and tried ta kiss ya?" A woman exclaimed in excitement while Remy lifted me bridle style caring me up to the mansion.

"Yes tantie dis is de fille. " Remy said with alarm as my grip around him tightened.

"Well wha' did de fille say when ya asked her? I don' see a ring on her finger. Ya did buy de fille a ring didn't you?" Tantie said in a scolding manner.

"Ask me what?" I slurred, as Remy shook his head no.

" Fo' yo' hand in marriage."

"What?" I screeched.

"Oh sorry ah" The woman known as Tantie began

"Remy?" I asked interrupting her as Remy groaned for the second time this evening.

"I was waitin' fo' a special opportunity to ask."

"Yes."

"Cheri?"

" Assssk me now." I said trying not to slur my words.

"But your drunk."

"Ah'd say yes if ah was sober to." I replied giggling Dunkley.

"Cheri will you marry moi?"

"Yes and a thousand times yes. Oh and Remy-" I paused

"Yes my love?"

"Ah have control." His hold on me tightened as I snuggled closer to him. He took me up to his room smiling as if it was Mardi Gras all over again.


End file.
